


Lips Like Poison

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 3 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Chemistry, Curses, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Sad Ending, cursed liam dunbar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Liam is eight years old, he wanders into the woods despite the warnings from his parents not to. All he wants is to look around. He runs into a creature of the forest, who curses Liam as a way to teach him a lesson. In nine years, his kiss will curse the one he loves to die in agony. Try as he might, Liam might not be able to stop it.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 3 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485908
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: Death or Worse





	Lips Like Poison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Underthegallowws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthegallowws/gifts).



> For Mary, for being wonderful, and a supporter of my angsty endeavours. 
> 
> Also, written for the pleading space of Bad Things Happen Bingo

Liam is only eight years old when it happens. When he’s wandering the preserve after dark, despite his parents warnings that he should avoid it. He feels a calling he can’t understand. So he wanders through the trees, his tiny flashlight in hand. Mason was supposed to come with him, but he hadn’t been able to make it past his parents. So Liam is alone.

Which is fine. It’s not as if he’s afraid or anything. Not as if every noise has him almost jumping out of his skin. It’s just animals, or the wind. It’s not as if there’s actually anything out here that can hurt him. 

He walks a little longer when he hears a rustling nearby. He takes a deep breath and keeps going, but then he hears it again. It’s harder to ignore the voice speaking, low and threatening from the trees.

“You’re not supposed to be here little one,” the voice says.

Liam, ever so stubborn, even at only eight, squares his shoulders. “Oh yeah? Says who?”

Liam stumbles back when a pair of glowing purple eyes come into view. But nothing else. “Says the ones that live here. You’re trespassing.”

“I have as much right to be here as you do,” Liam says, even as his heart starts to race with fear. Real fear. 

The thing walks towards him, finally coming into the light and Liam fights back a scream. He doesn’t know what it is, but there’s no way it’s human. At least not completely. Its face is pale and gaunt, its purple eyes seem to pierce through him and reach down into his soul. 

Liam swallows. “You know, I think I will leave now.”

“Yes you will,” the creature says. “But not without taking something with you.”

“What?”

“You’re a stubborn, willful boy,” the creature says. It reaches out and touches Liam, and Liam squirms as its long, claw like fingers run across his cheek. “You need to learn a lesson.”

“I’ve learned my lesson,” Liam says. “I promise. I won’t come back here.”

“No you won’t,” it says. “Not for a very long time. When your lips have cursed the one you love, leaving them to die in agony. But you won’t find help here, boy. Or anywhere else.”

“What do you mean my lips will curse the one I love?” Liam says. “Like my parents?”

The being chuckles, the sound cold and callous. “Oh no. This love will be different. Unexpected. When you fall in love and have them love you in return. As much as you try and fight it, you won’t be able to. In nine years time you’ll fall in love with the boy with the green eyes.”

“You’re telling me when it’s going to happen,” Liam says. “Then I can just stop it.”

“You can try,” the creature says. “But you won’t succeed.”

“I will,” Liam says.

The creature just smiles cruelly. Liam cries out when he feels the thing drag a sharp claw across his lip, slicing it open. “It’s done. Now go. And don’t ever enter this woods again.”

Liam doesn’t have to be told twice. He runs from the woods and then all the way home. He sneaks into the house through the backdoor and then upstairs to his room. When he looks in the mirror, he expects to see a cut on his lip, but there’s nothing there. Only the memory of it. He wonders for a while if it was only a hallucination.

Even still, he promises himself he’ll never kiss anyone. Especially not 9 years from now. And certainly not a boy with green eyes.

* * *

Liam puts it out of his mind. He doesn't tell anyone, not even Mason, about what happened in the woods. He knows they’d just think he was crazy. There’s no way that some creature is just lurking in the woods and cursed Liam because he took a walk out there at night. Liam himself even starts to think it’s a little out there. 

Maybe it was just some vivid dream. That’s what he tells himself as he gets older, and the memory becomes less and less clear. It hardly seems real. He always had a wild imagination as a kid. That’s probably all it was. 

He’s all but forgotten about it by the time the end of junior year rolls around. He sometimes remembers purple eyes but not why they’re important. Not that it matters. He has too many other things to focus on. The biggest one being finishing deciding where he’s going for college, and really what he plans to do with his life. It seems like a lot of pressure to put on a kid. How is he supposed to know at sixteen what he wants to do _forever_?

His mom is great though. She tells him that people his age rarely know, and often change their mind as they get out there and see all the different possibilities the world has to offer. He appreciates that. He does. But unfortunately, most colleges won’t accept just exploring possibilities as a major. So he has to think of something.

“Hey dude,” Mason says, putting his tray on the table next to Liam’s. “How brutal was that calculus test?”

“We all know you aced it,” Liam says. “You’re great at math.”

“Yeah, but there was some stuff I wasn’t sure about,” Mason says.

“If you weren’t sure of it then we’re all doomed,” Corey says.

Mason leans across the table, “So did you guys see that new kid? Theo Raeken?”

Liam shrugs. He’s heard about him, but he’s yet to actually see him. “Not yet.”

“He’s hot,” Corey says, popping a fry into his mouth.

“Hey, your boyfriend is sitting right here,” Mason laughs. A beat of silence. “But yeah, dude is totally hot. And I think he’s just your type Liam.”

“I don’t have a type,” Liam says, throwing a fry at him.

“Unless aggressive and mouthy is a type,” Corey says.

Liam laughs and shoves his shoulder, “Shut up.”

“What? Brett and Hayden both fit that category,” Corey says.

“It’s true,” Mason says. “But that’s not what I was talking about.”

“Then what are you talking about?” Liam can’t help but ask.

“He’s cute,” Mason says. “And really into history.”

“So?”

“Come on, Liam, you love history,” Mason says. “It’s your favorite subject.”

“Doesn’t mean everyone that likes history is my type,” Liam says.

“Whatever,” Mason says. “You’ll see soon enough.”

‘What does that mean?”

“I invited him to have lunch with us,” Mason says.

“What?” 

“Come on,” Mason says. “He’s new here. He needs some friends.”

Corey nods his head towards the table where Brett and his friends are sitting, “Looks like he’s made some.”

Liam snorts, “See, he’s a jock. No way he wants to hang out with us.”

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Mason says. “You play lacrosse.”

“Because my dad wants me to,” Liam says. “But I don’t hang out with those guys.”

He feels eyes on him and glances across the cafeteria to see someone watching him. He doesn’t recognize him. “Dude that’s him,” Mason hisses. “Theo. He’s totally watching you, dude.”

Theo smiles and nods his head and Liam looks away, rolling his eyes. “Not my type.”

Mason swats his arm, “Dude! Come on! He totally is. And he’s nice, I promise.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Liam says.

Mason sighs, “I think you should just give him a chance.”

“Why are you pushing this so hard?” Liam asks.

“Because I just want you to be happy,” Mason says. “And you haven’t dated since you and Hayden broke up. And that was over a year ago. You can’t still be pining for her.”

It would be easy to say he is, and get Mason to drop it. But Mason knows him too well. “I’m over Hayden. I’m just…”

“What?”

“I don’t want to date anyone,” Liam says. “It’s senior year and I just want to focus.”

“I get that,” Mason says. “But I also don’t think you should ignore the possibility of love.”

“Love? Seriously? I haven’t met the guy.”

“But you will,” Mason says. “You two have chemistry together.”

Liam scoffs, “Mase seriously?”

“I didn’t mean that kind of chemistry,” Mason says. “I meant chem class. But you know, I’m sure you’ll have the other kind as well once we get you two in a room.”

Liam shakes his head, and tries to focus on his lunch. Thankfully, Mason lets the conversation drop and starts talking to Corey about their plans Friday night. The two really are adorable together, and have been smitten since the first day they met sophomore year in the library. Liam had no doubt they’d wind up together once he saw the way Mason looked at Corey. He hadn’t been wrong. 

So it’s not like he has anything against love and relationships. They’ve just never been for him. The only people he’s been with have been Brett and Hayden and neither had lasted long. Brett had been when he was still exploring his sexuality and coming to terms with being bi, and Hayden well… they argued a lot. Most of their time together had been arguing. So it was surprising to both of them when one night they wound up making out against the alley wall outside the club Hayden worked at. It had been a brief, physical thing that had fizzled out. Neither one were all that bothered by it.

But a real relationship? That’s never been for Liam. He’s always been more focused on school and lacrosse, and then spending his free time with Mason. Of course now Mason has Corey so the times they hang out just the two of them is less and less. He can’t be upset about it though. Not when Mason is so happy.

And he knows Mason is just trying to make sure Liam is happy. He is. He doesn’t need a relationship to be happy. There’s also a voice in his head sometimes telling him dating someone would be dangerous. He doesn’t know why. He feels like he should. There’s something just on the reaches of his memory but he can’t quite bring it to the surface.

Lunch is over far too soon and Liam heads off alone towards his locker to gather his books for chemistry. He thinks they’re doing some sort of experiment today, but he can’t remember what. Chemical reactions, probably. 

He walks into the classroom and heads right towards the seat in the middle. It’s where he’s sat every year before when he’s been in here, it’s not going to change now. He usually sits alone though, which is why it’s so surprising when a backpack is suddenly placed on and the chair next to him scoots back. Liam looks over and finds himself meeting a pair of green eyes. He gasps. He’s never seen eyes like this before. They draw him in and he can’t explain why.

“You have pretty eyes,” he finds himself whispering. 

The person chuckles, “Thank you, _Liam_.”

Liam snaps out of whatever daze he fell under and takes a better look at who just sat next to him. Theo. “How do you know my name?”

“Mason told me,” Theo shrugs. “He said we’d be having chemistry together.”

“Yeah he told me the same thing,” Liam says.

Theo grins and looks Liam over, “I do believe he was right about that.”

Liam feels his face heat up. Luckily, he’s saved from having to answer by the teacher calling the class to order. Liam was right. They are working on chemical reactions today. 

“I should warn you,” Theo says, leaning in closer. “I am shit at chemistry.”

Liam laughs, “Oh great. Because so am I.”

“I’m not sure if it’s a good thing we’re working together if neither one of us knows what they’re doing,” Theo says.

“Probably not,” Liam says. “But I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

It’s not fine. They somehow cause one of their beakers to boil over and then explode, and the class has to be evacuated. Theo pulls Liam across the hall to a row of lockers and leans back against it, laughing. He does have a nice laugh. 

He leans in closer and whispers, “We are a pretty explosive pair, huh?”

And yeah, that’s one word for it. 

He laughs and knocks his shoulder with Theo’s, “You are the worst.”

“I’m not the one that just blew up the chem lab,” Theo points out.

“You handed me the vial!” Liam argues.

“And you poured it in!”

“I’d say we’re both at fault here,” Liam says. “There’s definitely room for improvement with our chemical reactions.”

Theo smirks, “I don’t know. I’d say our chemistry is off the charts.”

“Please tell me you’re not going to constantly be making chemistry jokes,” Liam sighs.

“Who said I was joking?” Theo says. He pushes off the locker and winks. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Liam.”

That night, when Liam gets home, he finds a scrap of paper on the front pocket of his backpack. He opens it, curious. Written there in a neat scrawl is Theo’s name, along with a phone number. Below it reads, “Text me sometime.”

Liam bites his lip and stares at it for a while. He could just throw it away. Pretend he didn’t know it was there and it got thrown out with all the other trash in his bag. But part of him doesn’t want to. 

He pulls out his phone and types the number in, saving it under Theo. His fingers hover over the name for a moment before he clicks and opens up a new message. He tries to think of what to say, before sending: “I swear if you make chemistry jokes I’m blocking you.”

Not even a minute later his phone lights up with a new message from Theo, “I’ll be on my best behavior.”

Liam seriously doubts that. He can already tell his life is going to be a lot more interesting with Theo in it. They can be friends, he thinks. Theo does seem like a cool guy. But that’s all. Because despite what Mason says, Theo Raeken is not his type. 

* * *

**One Year Later**

Liam walks into the halls for the first time since December. It hits him that this is the last time he’s going to be coming back here over break. It’s a little sad, he supposes, but also exciting. He spots Theo standing by his locker and grins as he approaches him. 

“Theo,” Liam says, leaning against the locker next to his. “I feel like I haven’t seen you since last year.”

Theo huffs out a laugh, “That was the worst joke.”

“Well I wouldn’t have had to make it if you would have been at the New Year’s Eve party,” Liam says. He was a little put out by it. Not for the reasons Mason thought. He certainly hadn’t been hoping for a New Year’s kiss. Not from Theo especially. No, he just wanted his friend there, that’s all.

“Miss me that much?” Theo teases.

“Shut up,” Liam says, shoving his shoulder lightly.

Theo’s smile softens as he catches Liam’s hand in his, “I missed you too.”

Liam’s breath catches as he finds himself caught up in those green eyes of his again. He clears his throat and looks away. “How was Chicago?”

“Cold,” Theo says. “For the record, I think a white Christmas is vastly overrated.”

Liam laughs, “Not a fan of snow?”

“It’s pretty,” Theo says. “But it’s also wet and gross. I’d much rather have sunshine.”

“I don’t know,” Liam says. “I think I’d like to have a white Christmas at least once.”

“Well next time I’ll just drag you with me,” Theo says. “I’m sure my family would love you.”

“Hmm they’d have to deal with my family, because there’s no way my parents are letting me out of spending Christmas with them.”

“We could arrange that,” Theo says.

Liam is filled with a vision of a house filled with their two families. Snow falling outside. A fire going in the fireplace as everyone laughs and drinks hot chocolate. He pictures himself sat pressed closed to Theo with his head on his chest as Theo’s arm rests across his shoulders. And that is _definitely_ not an image he should be having about his best friend.

“I’d like that,” Liam says softly.

Theo smiles and surprises Liam by kissing his forehead. That definitely sends a flurry of emotions running through Liam. Happiness. Excitement. Nervousness. Fear. He sees a flash of purple eyes as a menacing laugh sounds in his head and he frowns. That’s been happening more and more lately, but he doesn’t know why.

“Liam?”

Liam shakes his head and takes a step back. His hand drops from Theo’s, and he tries not to miss the contact. “I should get to my locker before class.”

Theo nods, “Okay. I’ll see you at lunch.”

Liam nods and does his best to smile, “Yeah. See you.”

He doesn’t run down the hall. He just walks very quickly. He rounds a corner and then stumbles back when he walks right into Coach Finstock.

“Dunbar,” Coach says. “Watch where you’re going, will ya?”

“Sorry Coach,” Liam says. “I was distracted.”

Coach looks around the corner and then laughs, “Oh yeah? Raeken?”

“What? No! Why would you think I’m distracted by Theo?”

“Because he’s looking this way,” Coach says.

“Well that’s ridiculous,” Liam says. “Theo is my friend and nothing else.”

He doesn’t know why he’s being so adamant about this. Especially with Coach Finstock. It’s not as if he even said anything about Theo and Liam being more than friends. He’s really starting to lose it. 

Coach raises an eyebrow, “Whatever you say, kid.”

“I have to get to class,” Liam says. “Bye Coach!”

He does run this time, but not because he’s running away, at least not completely. He just doesn’t want to be late on his first day back.

“So I hear you’re being weird,” Mason says, taking the seat next to his.

“What did Coach Finstock tell you?” Liam says. “Because whatever it is it’s a lie.”

Mason raises an eyebrow, “What? Coach Finstock? What does he have to do with anything?”

“Nothing,” Liam says quickly.

“Okay,” Mason says slowly. “Theo’s right. You are being weird.”

“Theo told you I was being weird?” Liam asks.

“Not those exact words,” Mason says. “He just thought something was going on with you, which usually means you’re being weird. And since it involves Theo, that’s a safe assumption. You’re always weird when it comes to Theo lately.”

“I am not,” Liam argues.

“You _are_ ,” Mason presses. 

“I’m not,” Liam grumbles.

“You are,” Mason says. “And I know why.”

Liam sinks further into his seat, dreading the next words that will come from his best friends lips. “Because you like him.”

“Mason,” Liam sighs. “Please.”

“Why does it bother you so much that you like him?” Mason asks. “Theo’s a great guy.”

“Maybe I don’t want a great guy.”

It’s a weak excuse, and they both know it. “I think you do. I think you feel pretty strongly about him and that scares you. But it doesn’t have to. It’s okay to let people in Liam.”

That fear is back. That fear he can’t explain. It’s growing more and more prominent. And each time he thinks of being with Theo it threatens to drown him. How can he just ignore that? 

“I know that,” Liam says. “But this is different, Mase. It’s bigger, and I can’t explain it, but I just…”

“What?” 

“I can’t let myself be with him,” Liam whispers. “No matter how much I might want to.”

“So you admit you do want to?” Mason asks. “Finally dude.”

“I said _might_ ,” Liam says. 

“Uh huh, because that one word really makes a lot of difference,” Mason says.

“It does.”

“I don’t think so,” Mason says. “And I think you owe it to yourself and Theo to at least talk to him about this.”

“I can’t,” Liam whispers.

“Liam, come on. If you love him…”

“I don’t,” Liam says, his harsh tone surprising both of him. “I don’t. Don’t say that.”

Mason frowns. “Don’t say you love him?”

“No.”

“What? Are you going to bust out singing Hercules?”

“I’m serious, Mase,” Liam says. “Just don’t say that word.”

He shudders at the sound of the menacing laugh in his head and squeezes his pencil so hard it snaps in half.

“Dude,” Mason says. “You okay?”

Liam’s really not. He feels like he can’t breathe, and the room is suddenly too small, as if the walls are closing in on him. He gets to his feet and mutters out an apology as he races towards the door. He hears his teacher call after him, along with Mason but he doesn’t stop. He can’t. He needs to get out of here. Get far away from here.

Because he knows now. He knows why he’s so afraid. Why he can’t love Theo. Why he can’t let himself get close to him. The memories he’s pushed away are spilling in, breaking through his barriers, all because of that one fucking word. The word that can ruin everything. Love.

 _Your lips will curse the one you love, leaving them to die in agony_.

Liam’s almost made it to his car when a hand shoots out and grabs his arm, yanking him to a stop. He knows who it is without having to turn around. He can feel it. The fear grows, but also a yearning. A need to be closer. The thing. Whatever it was, it had said Liam wouldn’t be able to stop it. But he has to believe he can. He has to get away from here. Away from Theo.

“Liam,” Theo says softly. “Can you look at me please?”

Liam doesn’t want to. He knows seeing his face will break something in him. 

_In nine years time_.

It’s been nine years since he wandered into the woods. Nine years since he changed the course of his life forever, and doomed someone to die. Not just someone. Theo.

“Liam.” Liam closes his eyes, trying to fight back the tears as Theo steps in front of him. He takes his chin in his hand and lifts his head up, but Theo can’t look. “Liam please. Just look at me.”

Liam tries, he really does, but something about the pleading tone of Theo’s voice breaks him. He opens his eyes, looking into the eyes he’s grown to love so much. Those green eyes that have doomed them both.

“What’s wrong?” Theo asks, brushing the tears from his cheek.

“I don’t want you to die,” Liam whispers.

Theo frowns, “What? Why would you think I’m going to die?”

“Because of me,” Liam says. “Because I’m cursed.”

“Liam, you’re not…”

“I am,” Liam whispers. “I am. So you have to stay away from me.”

Theo frowns, “You know, if you weren’t interested in me, you could have just said so. You didn’t have to make up some bullshit.”

He’s mad. Good. If he’s mad he won’t want to be with Liam. Then he’ll be safe. “I’m sorry,” he whispers. 

Theo nods, “Yeah, me too.”

He goes to walk away and Liam’s heart cracks with each step. He bends over, wrapping his arms around himself as sobs wrack his body. “I love you,” he whispers.

He squares his shoulders and takes a deep breath, gathering the strength he needs to walk the rest of the way to his car. He throws his bag in the back, not bothering to check his phone. He knows Mason has probably been texting him like crazy. But can’t talk to him right now.

He drives home, glad his parents are both going to be at work so he doesn’t have to deal with answering their questions. He’s not sure what he could say. The truth would make him sound like a crazy person. He’d wind up locked away somewhere. But maybe that would be more the best. At least there, Theo wouldn’t be at risk. He’d be safe. 

He takes a deep breath and gets out of the car. He leaves his bag. He doesn’t have the energy for homework or looking at his phone anyway. He’s almost the door when he hears a car roaring down the road, a few seconds before Theo’s truck comes to a screeching stop.

 _No,_ Liam thinks _, no no_. 

“Liam!” Theo shouts. He slams the door to his truck and stomps towards him.

Liam fumbles with his keys. He needs to get inside before Theo gets here and then he can shut and lock the door. And maybe just never leave the house again. That’s totally reasonable. He gets the door open and makes it inside, but before he can shut the door, Theo is there. 

Liam yelps and drops his keys as Theo backs him into the house. His legs hit the side of the couch and he stumbles back onto it. He tries to scurry away. But Theo is there. He straddles him and takes his face in his hands. 

“Theo?”

“Tell me you don’t love me,” Theo says. “Tell you don’t love me and I’ll let this go.”

Liam should. He should just tell Theo he doesn’t love him and then he’ll be safe. But as much as he tries he can’t. “I… I don’t… I… Theo please. You just need to leave.”

“I love you,” Theo whispers. “And I heard you before, Liam. I heard you say you love me. I don’t know what has you so afraid…”

“I can’t let you die because of me,” Liam sobs. “So please just…”

“I’m not going to die, Liam,” Theo says. “I don’t know who got it into your head that you’re cursed but you’re not. Curses and all that, it’s not real. But I am. I’m here and I’m real and I love you.”

“I love you too,” Liam whispers. He wants nothing more than to believe Theo when he says those things aren’t real. But he remembers. He remembers being a kid in the woods and that creature. It would be selfish to let go of that on a chance that he’s wrong. Theo’s life isn’t worth the risk. “I can’t put you at risk, Theo. Please.”

“It wouldn’t be you risking it,” Theo whispers. 

Before Liam has a chance to say anything else, Theo kisses him. Liam tenses at first, fear coursing through him as he tries to push him away. But then his lips start moving. Much as he tries to fight it, his body gives into the feeling. He clings to Theo, kissing him back with a desperation that’s dizzying. His mind is quiet. Quieter than it’s been in a long time. All that matters is Theo. Beautiful, amazing, green eyed Theo. The boy he loves and that loves him in return. 

They pull back and Theo smiles, “I told you that you weren’t cursed.”

For a moment, Liam thinks maybe he’s right. Maybe it had been some trick of his childhood imagination. But then Theo starts gasping. He clutches at his chest and looks at Liam with wide eyes. “Liam,” he gasps out.

“Theo!”

He touches Theo’s face, his neck, his chest. He’s not sure what he’s looking for. But he knows he needs to do something. He needs to help him. How can he help him?

The creatures. Liam needs to get him to the woods. He’ll beg them to save him. 

“We need to get to the car.”

Theo manages a nod and Liam helps him to his feet. His legs are unsteady beneath him, but they manage to make it to his car. He fumbles his pockets and then remembers his keys are inside. He curses. “I’ll be right back.”

Theo doesn’t say anything. He just keeps gasping. 

Liam runs inside and finds his keys on the floor, and then runs back outside to his car. He starts it, and looks worriedly at Theo. “I’m so sorry,” he whispers. “I should have never let you…”

Theo reaches over and squeezes his hand and Liam nods to himself. He backs out of the driveway and then speeds down the road. He parks on the side of it, something telling him this is the spot he needs to go, and then helps Theo out. 

Theo’s still gasping and clutching at his chest and he’s weaker now. Liam has to support more of his weight to keep him standing as they make their way towards the woods. He walks fast, the path he’s taking familiar, though he hasn’t been here in years.

“Hello!” he yells into the trees. “Hello! I know you’re out here somewhere! I need your help!”

“We told you would find no help here,” the same menacing voice from his childhood speaks. 

“I know,” Liam says. “But please. He’s innocent. He doesn’t deserve this.”

“Maybe not,” the creature says, coming into view. There they are, the bright purple eyes that have been haunting him. “But you do.”

“What?” Liam says. He lays Theo down on the ground and kneels next to him. He’s gasping harder now, looking up at Liam, his green eyes wide and frightened. “I was just a kid,” Liam says, looking back at the creature. “I was eight years old.”

“But old enough to disrespect us,” the creature says. “Old enough to learn a lesson.”

“I’ve grown up,” Liam says, the tears spilling down his face. “I’ve learned my lesson. Theo doesn’t deserve to die because of the mistake of a child.”

“And yet he will,” the creature says. “And soon.”

“Please,” Liam sobs. “Please just help him.”

“No,” the creature says, looking down at him coldly. “You will find no help here.”

“Liam,” Theo gasps out. His hand moves up, touching his face unsteadily. “I… love you.”

“I love you too,” Liam says. He leans down, resting his head against Theo’s. “And I’m so sorry.”

“Kiss me,” Theo whispers. 

And how can Liam deny him now? When he’s lying here dying because of him. He kisses him, pouring all the love he feels for Theo into it. He kisses him even as he feels his body go lax in his arms, until he lets out one last rattling gasp against his lips. 

Liam stays there, holding him as he sobs and screams. He begs Theo to come back but knows he won't’. He’s gone. And it’s all his fault. 

“What?” he whispers, when branches suddenly start wrapping around Theo’s body. “What are you doing?”

“He belongs to the forest now,” the creature tells him.

“NO!” Liam shouts. He tries prying the branches away, but to no avail. More appear, wrapping around Theo. The last thing Liam sees of him are his green eyes, still open and staring lifelessly up at him. “NO!”

Theo’s dragged underground as Liam fruitlessly tries to get to him. He claws at the other, but no matter what he does. He can’t reach him. 

“Give him back to me,” Liam whispers, turning to glare at the creature. “His family at least deserves to have a body to bury.”

“Maybe so, but they’ll never find him. Just like they’ll never find you.”

“What?” Liam asks. “What are you talking about?”

“You belong to the forest now too, Liam,” the creature says. “You’ll never leave.”

The creature disappears and Liam is left there, crying in the middle of the forest and the trees grow denser around him. 

There will be stories in town of a boy wandering through the woods, crying out a name. Crying out for his lost love. The boy with the green eyes. It will be used as a warning to keep children out of the woods. Don’t go near it unless you want to go mad yourself. No one will ever know what happened to Liam Dunbar and Theo Raeken. Though many wonder. 

Years will pass, and one day the boy, now a man, will too be taken by the trees, wrapped in their branches and carried under the earth. There he will reunite with his dead love, and they’ll lay there together for an eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
